Love and Loss
by xXEgyptianGoddessXx
Summary: This is a Dramione fanfiction. Hermione needs help with Defense Against The Dark Arts, so Draco decides to help her. Things get a little personal between the two, and before they know it... they're falling for each other.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Hermione sighed as she re-read the directions for the potion she was supposed to make. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear just as it fell in front of her face.

"Do you need any help?" Ron asked, making her scoff.

"No. Nor do I want it." She told him sternly, focusing on stirring the contents within the black, used cauldron.

"Fine. No need to be like that." Ron mumbled, furrowing his eyebrows as he focused back on his own.

Harry seemed to be doing fine, stirring in the last ingredient. Hermione had only just found the last one.

Snape watched Hermione for a few minutes, hoping that the potion wouldn't blow up in her face like it did when Ron put in the wrong thing.

"Mr. Weasley! Do tell me the correct ingredients. List them in order." Snape said, sending a sharp glare his way.

"Uh... the first one is Ambrosia... second- Blisterwort...? And uh... the final one would be... umm... a Blue Dartwing." Ron named the ingredients in order. Just how Snape told him. Ron gulped when Snape's glare deepened, fearing for his life.

"Very good." Snape grumbled, slowly making his way over to torment Harry.

With the refreshed memory, Hermione confidently threw the potion together, making sure she put the right measurements in and everything.

"Wow, Granger. Quite the potion." Draco said snarkily, hating the fact that she was smarter than him in almost every class except for Defense Against The Dark Arts.

"I'm just going to ignore the fact that you said anything." Hermione mumbled to herself, stirring the contents before using the wooden ladel to pour the potion into a red vial that Snape had given her.

"Professor Snape... I'm done." Hermione said, wiping the sweat from her forehead with her left arm as she looked around the room, her eyes wearching for Harry. When her eyes met his she mouthed 'You can do it' to him. He nodded and turned his attention back to the potion as Snape walked past him.

"Looks fine. You've done well. You're free to go." He told her, handing Hermione her potion back soon after looking at it. "You might need it." He told her, turning swiftly toward the rest of the class. "You all will not be leaving until your potion is done and done right." His voice reverberated around the room.

"Yes Professor." The class uttered in unison, as Hermione gathered her things and put them back in her book bag. Including her cauldron that she had brought with her.

The day had already been a long day, and she was more than ready to go to the library until the bell rang, signalling the switching of classes.


	2. Chapter2

Hermione flipped through her textbook, trying to figure out what Nirnroot was.

Sighing, she closed the book, giving up on potions.

"Need some help?" Ron questioned, making Hermione roll her eyes.

"No. Now leave me alone dimwit." Hermione said, slamming her book down onto the desk.

"¡Oye! ¡Quédese callada, señorita Granger!" The librarian said, making Hermione flinch.

"Lo siento, intentaré estar más callado." Hermione said, picking the book up and walking down the isle of bookcases where she found it. She then slipped it back into the empty slot, adjusting her bag on her shoulders before walking gracefully to the table, where Harry sat, reading a book on broom flying.

It was third year and Harry had been studying like crazy with his flying abilities. Hermione still couldn't fly as well as Harry.

It was Harry's strong suit. Just like transfiguration was Hermione's. Ron's was potions. He knew potions pretty well. Snape still hated him though, sterner than ever with Ron.

It disappointed Snape that Ron was doing so well. No one liked Ron. No one even wanted to speak with him except for his brothers and sister.

"Draco Malfoy and his stupid hair." Harry muttered, seeing Draco walk into the library. Hermione couldn't decide how to feel when he looked at her. Her heart was warm at the thought of Draco actually paying attention to her.

She had had a small crush on him for a while. He didn't know that, of course.

Little did Hermione know... He liked her as well.


End file.
